


The Boy Next Door

by JediintheTwilight



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Reylo AU - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Growing Up Together, Home on leave, Lots of blushing, Military Ben Solo, Oral Sex, boy next door, crushing hard, shy rey, steamy kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediintheTwilight/pseuds/JediintheTwilight
Summary: 8 year old Rey is moving to a new town. She makes new friends and it turns out to be the best thing that ever happened to her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> This post is in response to an @reyloprompts on twitter where Ben and Rey meet as children.

Rey stood on the sidewalk looking at  yet another house . This one had wooden shingles  with peeling , yellow paint . It was kind of drab,  but at least there were some  big trees. She loved to climb trees. The last house hadn’t had any trees and hardly any grass in the yard , so this was already better . 

The  realtor unlocked the door and Rey reluctantly followed her parents inside.  The house was so dark inside. Only one window lit the  huge living room.  It too was shaded by  a tree  and  Rey  just stood waiting for her  eyesight to adjust, while her  parents  looked around. She didn’t care what they  were talking about. She was tired of being dragged around. All she wanted to do was go back to the hotel and  play in the pool .  She  almost never got to go swimming. .

The realtor moved through the kitchen and toward the back door. He was explaining to her mother  that there was a grape arbor  (what ever that was)  and some fruit trees in the back yard. As Rey  stepped out into the sun, she blinked and looked around . There was a large vine covered  frame that would make a great playhouse. And Rey let her  imagination take over. She was walking over to  a large pine tree when she heard  the laughter of children from the other side of a large brick wall separating th is yard from the house next door. 

Neighbors with kids was almost too much to hope for.  She’d never really had friends to play with before either.  Rey  tugged at her father’s sleeve. “Daddy, there’s kids over there. Lift me up so I can see them”

Her dad huffed  exasperatedly, but bent to lift her.

Rey gripped the top of the wall to balance herself and started to lean over the top to look into the yard. As her vision cleared the edge of the fence, she jerked back in surprised.  She’d almost crashed face first into a scrawny, black haired boy.  He  was barefoot and wore  shorts that showed skinny legs and knobby knees. He had climbed almost to the top of the fence , his toes digging against the  cinderblocks , and just below him was a little girl about Rey’s own age. 

His hands gripping the top of the wall, the  boy  pulled himself up to  looked  her over .  “ Are you gonna live here? ” He asked. “You got any brother s?’

“No b ro thers” Rey answered , and the little boy frowned  disappointedly .

The little girl’s face now cleared  the fence and she smiled. “  Don’t pay attention to him” She said smiling. “He’s just mad because his best friend is moving.” I’m Rose , and this is my  br other Ben. How old are you?’

“I’m 8 .” said Rey . “How old are you?

“I’m  8 too” said Rose smiling .  “ But i t’s almost my birthday and then I’ll be 9. Ben is 10. ”

“We can be best friends now”.

***

And so it went.  Years passed in a blur of memories.

Best friends indeed . Their ho us es were interchangeable.  Someone was always spending the night at the other’s house.  Ben and Rose had a swing set in their back yard and a sand box.  It was a great place to play.  There were chicken fights on the monkey bars, and Ben could give really high underdogs when he pushed you on the swing. Summer night s were  spent playing tag in the dark or better yet,  hide and seek .  Ben’s friend  Hux from down the block was always easy to find , but Rose was nearly impossible .  It was fun  sleeping in the yard  in  sleeping bags. Ben knew lots of  ghost stories. Long monopoly games when th e weather was cold . Sometimes Rey thought Ben let her win. 

Rose loved to climb trees as much as Rey did and they spent hours playing house among the branches.  Carrying their dolls up into the boughs of the biggest pine tree and then regretting it when her mom had to comb the pine pitch out of it. Once  her mom had gotten frustrated at the hours she’s spent trying to get the snarls out of Rey’s waist length hair .  In a fit of anger she’d grabbed the scissors and cut her hair off at the shoulders.

***

Rey stirred her mud pie and said to Rose, “ I don’t want to play bakery.  Let’s play house.  Le t’s be sisters, and Ben can be the dad ” . 

Rose bossed them both. “Rey you be the mom and Ben will be the dad.  You are married’ Rose assigned their roles.  “ Ben you have to leave now and go to work.” To which Ben gladly hopped on to his bicycle and took off.  Girl’s games were dumb anyway.

Rey looked at Rose and said “If I married Ben someday , I could be your sister  in real life.”

Rose laughed at her and said “ You don’t want to marry him. He’s mean.  Remember he shot you with the slingshot last week. If  you marry  him , I’ll  hit  you”

***

Rey perched on top of the  brick wall watching as Ben  pumped up his BB gun  and aimed  at a spot on the garage wall.  “Your dad is gonna be mad when he sees all the holes in the wall ,’ she told him.  Ben shrugged and pulled the trigger. There was an unmistakable sound of a ricochet and Ben  dro pped his gun rubbing his leg and dancing on the spot . Rey Jumped to the ground and ran to him. “Are you okay?’ She asked worriedly. “I’m fine ” Ben answered testily and he picked up his gun and stormed off.

***

Rey  stomped down the stairs from Rose’s bedroom and  into the living room .  She  plopped down on the couch beside Ben.  She curled her bare legs under her nightshirt and crossed her arms grumpily . “ I hate it when your sister has a slumber party for her birthday. ” Rey pouted. ” Every year she invites  a bunch of mean girls and  every year we have a fight.”

Ben  shrugged. “You can stay  down  he re with me and watch tv”. He held out a large silver bowl . “I just made popcorn. Want some?’

Rey grabbed a large greasy handful. “I love your  popcorn. Nobody else puts enough salt or butter. What are we watching?”

“Planet of the Apes” said Ben staring at the TV , but Rey was watching him.

***

Rey moved through the crowd of kids streaming through  the junior high halls. She recognized  on face above the heads around her. As the tall boy passed he smiled mischievously , “hey puny 7 th grader ,  make way for the all powerful 9 th graders”. Rey swung her backpack at him and missed. She settled for sticking out her tongue.  Rose shook her head an rolled her eyes. “Boys are rotten.” she sighed  “A nd brother s are the worst.”

***

Rey closed her book  and stood up.  She was supposed to be cleaning her room, not sitting on the porch reading a book.  Th e summer sun had been too tempting.  Still,  the afternoon was getting late and  she’d better get busy .  T here’d be hell to pay if  her folks got home and  saw she hadn’t done her chores. 

She  stepped insid e,  leaving the door open for a breeze.  A  blotch of color on the rug  beside the bookcase  caught her eye.. what in the world was her hamster doing  in the living room? How had he gotten out of his cage and all the way up here? “Nibbles , you silly thing. Where do you think you’re going?” Rey crooned as she scooped him up. But something was very wrong. Nibbles was cold and s tiff. Rey dropped him screaming and screaming. 

Out of nowhere Ben burst through the front door. “Are you okay ?’ He asked panting breathlessly. “I heard screaming. ” Rey pointed a shaking hand toward the floor and stuttered and explanation through her tears.  Ben’s arms gathered her into an embrace ,  his chin against her forehead and he held her swaying on the spot and making  shushing noises  into her hair.  Murmuring soft words of comfort until  her sobs subsided.  He  picked Nibbles up for her and  wrapped  him  in  the bandana that Rey gave him . And he dug a hole under the pine tree in the back yard while Rey gathered dandelions. 

***

Rey giggled nervously and Rose quickly  silenced her.  “ You’re gonna get us caught ” she whispered. Rey  apologized wordlessly and followed after Rose as they tiptoed for the front door.  Her folks were sound asleep and  Rey sure didn’t need her dad to come stumbling out in his underwear yelling at them for waking him up. Let alone find them sneaking out. 

She tucked the carton of eggs more securely under her arm as the y ran down the street toward  Hux’s house. He had it coming after the  things he’d said to Rose today. Rey was glad his bedroom window was right on the front of the house.

It was so nice to ride down the street on her bicycle the next day watching  Hux with a broom and garden hose scrubbing the front of the house. Rey smiled  brightly and waved as she passed, but she  peddle d faster.

***

Rey stood in the driveway watching as Rose ’s dad carried the last box out of the house and set it in the trunk.  Rose smiled bravely and said “It’s only 40 miles Rey” We’ll see each other a lot.” We can come back and visit on  weekends or you can come see us.” 

Rey sniffed and said “ I know we’ll see each other sometimes, but it won’t be the same.”


	2. Home On Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visitor turns out to be a childhood crush.

Rey was sitting on the couch, remote in hand, flipping channels in boredom. She’d come home from work to find the house empty and quiet. It was December and it was already dark before she’d left the copy shop. Her mom had stayed, working late again. She always said the only time she got any work done was after everyone left the office. Rey just chalked it up to her being a workaholic. Her dad was gone on another business trip. He’d offered to take her along, but Rey had declined for reasons she wasn’t her sure of. 

Rey was just wondering if she should give the evening up as a lost cause and turn in with a book when the doorbell rang startling her. Who on earth would be out in the cold? 

Cautiously opening the front door Rey stared straight into the chest of a large man. She took a step back as she tilled her head up to see the man’s face. 

The face that smiled down at her was easily recognizable. Ben’s dark, brown eyes were the same ones she’d always loved and they peered at her intently sending butterflies coursing through her stomach. His dark hair was in a short military cut, which made Rey a little sad, she’d always had to fight the urge to brush it off his collar, and now it was well above that. He wore a black leather motorcycle jacket. It was snug at the shoulders but unzipped to show a button up shirt that emphasized the muscles underneath. His long legs were encased in tight jeans an his boots made him even taller. All in all a “tall drink of water” as her mom would say. 

She’d seen Ben a few times in the last couple years. Enough to keep his face and smile fresh in her memory and occasionally her dreams. 

At Rose’s graduation a year and a half ago Ben had ridden his motorcycle home from several states away. Rose told her that he’d gotten caught in a freak, late spring, storm on the way and had barely made it home an hour ago. “He was nearly frozen solid”, Rose confided. “He’s going to take a hot shower and come in late.” Rey had worried over him until he walked in the door just minutes before Rose walked across the stage. 

Afterward, she’d gone up to him to say hello. He’d greeted her politely before doing a double take when he recognized her. The stunned look on his face as he told her how much she’d grown and how pretty she looked was fuel for Rey’s fantasies for months afterward. She had followed him around the graduation party like a puppy until he left with some older friends. 

Ben and Hux had stopped by one afternoon early in the summer shortly after her own graduation. He’d been helping his folks move back to town and had wanted to say hello. Rey had made Hux take a picture of her and Ben together and it was in a frame on her bedside table now. When Hux had to leave early that day, Rey had offered to take Ben back to his folk’s house so he could stay and visit longer. She remembered the conversational s she drove him across town. He’d asked about any boyfriends she had and told her to be careful not to rush things and make mistakes. For reasons she still didn’t understand and maybe just to make him stop looking at her like a child she had confided that she’d already made that mistake. It had always been easy to be open and honest with Ben. 

Now he was standing on her front step looking so handsome it ought to be illegal. 

“Ben,” she exclaimed, smiling excitedly. “What are you doing here?” She stepped back to let him in. 

He stepped through the doorway, stooping down to give her a small hug. 

“I’m home home on leave” he said. “Been staying with my folks. There is nothing to do in this town and my mom suggested that I come by for a visit.” 

Rey’s spirits dropped a bit. She’d hoped he might have come just to see her. 

“I thought you might like to go out and get a coke or something.” Ben offered. 

Rey smiled happily. “Sure,” she said. Just give me a minute to get ready.” 

Rey ducked into her bedroom and grabbed a different blouse. It was long and she grabbed a belt to go around her waist winching it closer to her body. She hurriedly dragged a brush through her hair, swiped on some lipstick, and dabbed a bit of perfume on her wrists. A sudden thought sent her scurrying into the bathroom to brush her teeth and re apply the lipstick. Maybe if she was lucky, she could manage a goodnight kiss that was a little more than just friendly. A girl could hope so anyway. 

Rey hurried to scribble a note for mom and left it on the kitchen table. Slipping her arms into a jacket, she grabbed her purse. “All set”, she said. She wondered if she’d ever gotten ready for a date in less than 10 minutes before. 

Ben placed his large hand at the small of Rey’s back as the walked across the brown grass of the yard. The feeling made Rey's skin tingle pleasantly. 

At the curb sat a small 2 door sports car. “Did you get rid of the bike?” she asked Rey had always secretly hoped to get him to take her for a ride on it. 

“No, it’s at my folks house.” Ben answered. “I borrowed this from my dad’s used car lot while I’m in town.” He walked Rey to the passenger side and opened the door for her. He waited to make sure she was settled before closing the door and walking around to his side. 

Ben took his time driving through the old neighborhood. They remarked on the changes that had occurred. Trees that were gone, new houses. He hadn’t really been to this side of town in 5 years. 

The conversation was slow at first as Rey struggled to calm her nerves and find a topic for discussion. But as Ben maneuvered the car into a parking slot at the drive in restaurant tensions began to ease. 

Soon they were chatting natural and light. While they waited for their drinks, Rey mentioned her job at her parent’s business, but there wasn’t much to tell. Ben told her what he’d seen and where he’d been since he joined the military. Rey was quick to keep him talking enjoying the sound of his deep voice. 

“I have orders cut for Europe now.” he said. “I will report next summer.” 

“Wow, so far away,” Rey mused. “Guess you won’t get to come home as often as now.” 

“No, “ he agreed. I won’t be back for 2 years. 

“You’ll have to make sure and come see me again when you get home.” Rey whispered. But she was pondering morosely, a lot could happen in two years. He’d probably meet some hot, European girl and forget she ever existed. 

“Yeah, sure I will,” Ben promised. 

After the third time the car hop came by to see if they needed anything Ben started the car and backed from the parking spot. 

“ What do you want to do now” he asked? “Is there anything new to do in town?” 

Rey laughed easily. “You’re joking right? Same old boring town. There’s the movies, and there’s a mall now, but it closed an hour ago. And it’s to late to get to the movies too. Nobody will even be hanging out on Main Street because it’s a week night. 

“Well”, said Ben, why don’t we drive our from town a ways where we can see the stars. You can’t see them at all where I live now. Too many city lights.” 

“There’s a good spot along the highway going North”, Rey offered. “Out by the old fishing pond where your folks used to take us picnicking. Remember?” 

Ben turned the wheel without missing a beat and soon they were leaving town behind. It was quiet in the car now except for the radio. The butterflies in Rey’s stomach had set up a whole new clamor. The only reason people went out to the fishing pond at night was to go “parking”. Ben had been gone a long time, but surely he knew that too. 

Ben stopped the car and put it into park. He turned off the headlights, but left the motor running to keep the heater going. He reached for his door handle “C’mon”, he said “Let’s go see what we can see.” 

Rey chided herself silently as he walked around to open her door. He really did want to see the stars. Silly girl she thought you shouldn’t read to much in to things. 

Ben grabbed her hand and tugged her to the front of the car. His large hands suddenly spanned her waist, fingertips almost meeting in the back as he suddenly lifted her to sit on the hood of the car. 

He stood close in front of her. His head thrown back to stare at the sky. Rey gazed upward to. Even though she saw the stars most nights, they were never this clear from her yard. And no matter how times she saw them, they never ceased to amaze her. 

They spent several minutes gazing in silence. Their breath coming in foggy puffs in the cold air. Even with the heat of the engine beneath her, Rey was soon shivering in the crisp air. Her teeth chattering finally alerted Ben to Rey’s discomfort. 

“I’m sorry”, he said. “You’re freezing. Let’s get back in the car and get you warmed up.” 

He helped down from the hood and into the car. Assonance as he slid in hie side, he reached over to turn up the heater and then grabbed Rey’s hands and began to rub them until they were warm. 

Soon enough the heater had done it’s job and Rey was shedding her Jacket. Still, Ben made no move to leave. He seemed almost as reluctant to leave as she was. 

Rey looked over at Ben, glancing at his lips for a moment, wondering if she was about to get her wish after all. The thought made her glance back down shyly. 

“What are you thinking about?” Ben asked her softly. 

What she was thinking made her stomach somersault wildly and a blush began to creep up her cheeks. 

“You’re blushing!” Ben said suddenly. Rey groaned. It must really be bad if he could see it in the dim light of the dashboard. 

Suddenly he began to laugh softly which just made her blush more furiously. “I could drive home without head lights, You’re blushing so hard. What were you thinking?” 

“You can tell me,” he said, “you used to tell me everything.” 

Rey drew a deep shaky breath and decided she’d already embarrassed herself so she might as well go for it. 

“I was wondering what it would be like to kiss you,” she whispered dryly. 

Ben wasn’t laughing anymore. But he didn’t answer either. Instead he leaned closer to her and pressed his lips softly to hers. When she didn’t pull away, he deepened the pressure gradually. Rey’s hand crept of it’s own accord up to the back of Ben’s neck to pull him even closer. He made a soft growl of approval and Rey’s lips parted as she moaned in response. Suddenly years worth of wishing and dreaming seeped in to Rey’s kiss and it became a hungry kiss filled with longing. 

For several long minutes there was no sound except the radio and their labored breathing. Rey could feel one of Ben’s large hand at her waist. He was fumbling awkwardly with the belt around her middle. Rey mentally both praises and curses her wardrobe choice. Because while she would desperately love to feel Ben’s warm hand sliding under her shirt and roaming her body, she also wonders if this is such a good choice. 

It really starts to sink in that this is Ben, the boy next door, that she’s doing this with. And what is Ben going to think of her if she gives in after just a few minutes of kissing. 

Suddenly, the buckle on her belt falls in to her lap. Not just open, but broken. Rey reaches her hand down to place it on top of Ben’s hand and hold it still. Regretfully she breaks the kiss. 

“Ummm, maybe we should slow things down a bit” she gasps. “Things are moving just a little bit fast.” 

“Sorry,” Ben mumbles regretfully. “You’re right.” 

Suddenly Rey glances at the clock on the dashboard of the car. “Oh my stars! It’s after one In the morning! Ben, I have to get home.” 

Ben leaned back to his side of the car and fastened his seatbelt. Reaching for the gearshift, he slowly put the car in drive and began to drive back toward town. 

Rey fumbling with her own seatbelt began to wonder if she had just ruined everything. 

After a few minutes though Ben reached over to hold her hand. “So,” he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice. “Did you figure out the answer to your question? How was it to kiss me?” 

Rey could feel herself blushing again, but she smiled too. “It was better than I’d dreamed of.” 

The ride home didn’t take long. The streets were empty and as was the mark of their small town, all the stop lights switched to blinking yellow except at major intersections. Still It seemed too long to Rey who was worried about a different problem now. What would her mother say when she came in at almost 2 in the morning? Rey rolled her eyes and groaned silently. She was a legal adult and still worried about meeting curfew. Things could be touchy with her mom and Rey didn’t like to rock the boat. 

As the turned the corner onto her block, Ben asked “Can I see you again tomorrow?” 

Rey smiled happily. “Absolutely!” 

Ben smiled back as he parked in front of Rey’s driveway. “ Great, I’ll come pick you up around 6:30.” 

Rey leaned over to kiss him once more and then sprang from the car before Ben could get out and come around to her door. “See you then’ she called and scurried for the front door, her key was already in hand. 

As the front door closed behind her with a soft click, Rey breathed a sigh of relief. Every light in the house was off. It looked like her mother had gone to bed and wouldn’t even know what time she’d gotten home. It must have her day for miracles in many ways.


End file.
